Les Guerres intersidérantes
by Kerameus
Summary: Ne venez pas chercher ici du respect : l'objectif et de se moquer tant qu'on peut. Voici donc l'histoire de Luc, un jeune fermier qui rêve de piloter des vaisseaux spatiaux. "Eh Luc ! – Quoi ? – T'as remarqué que ton nom à l'envers ça fait cul ? – Oh, va te faire foutre !"
1. Prologue

**Les Guerres intersidérantes.**

**Première trilogie : la vieille toute pourrie.**

* * *

**Prologue : À l'abordage !**

Mais avant tout, un texte qui défile grâce à un effet spécial à deux sous et permet de planter le décor sans se faire chier la bite avec une narration cinématographique.

_Encart : À une époque mal définie et dans une galaxie non précisée._

(Oui je sais, je m'emmerde pas. Mais si l'autre gus cède à ce genre de facilité, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferai pas aussi : ça se passe où je veux quand je veux, comme ça je peux faire se produire ce que je veux sans que personne y trouve à redire.)

_Texte défilant : Les Guerres intersidérantes._

_C'est une époque de guerre civile. À bord de vaisseaux spatiaux qui tirent des lasers en faisant « pioupiou ! », les rebelles (= gentils) ont remporté leur première victoire face aux forces de l'Empire galactique (= méchants)._

_Au cours de la bataille, grâce à une faille du protocole http de transfert des informations de l'Empire, les rebelles ont réussis à voler les plans de la nouvelle arme secrète de l'Empire : l'Étoile de la mort qui tue, une station spatiale grande comme le cul de ta mère et doté d'un arsenal capable de détruire une planète d'un claquement de doigt (j'te jure)._

_Poursuivie par les forces impériales (= méchants), la princesse Laïa (= gentille) tente de rejoindre la base rebelle, avec en sa possession la seule copie des plans, enregistrée sur une vieille VHS._

* * *

Le vaisseau était secoué en tous sens, résultat du tir nourri qu'il subissait. La princesse tentait de se frayer un passage au travers des couloirs jonchés d'électroniques cassés, de tuyaux et autres trucs qu'on trouve dans un vaisseau spatial et qui peuvent se déverser partout en cas de chocs violents.

« Il faut absolument que je fasse parvenir les plans à mes amis rebelles ! » dit-elle à haute voix pour expliquer au spectateur les enjeux complexes de la situation.

Un soldat arriva à sa rencontre, armé mais peu sûr de lui.

« Princesse ! Nous sommes foutus : nous allons être arrimés d'un instant à l'autre, plus d'espoir de s'échapper. »

Un coup particulièrement violent les projeta contre un mur.

« Il ne nous reste qu'un espoir, dit-elle après avoir retrouvé son équilibre. Nous sommes proches de la planète où vit le vieux Ben.  
– Qui ça ? demanda le soldat (un figurant sans nom).  
– Le vieux Ben est un ami de ma famille, si nous pouvons lui faire parvenir les plans, il sera capable de les apporter jusqu'à la base rebelle.  
– Ça paraît incertain, mais c'est mieux que rien… »

Attrapant au passage un robot qui passait par là, Léïa confia son plan au soldat.

« Je vais mettre les plans dans la mémoire de ce robot, et il rejoindra la planète grâce à la capsule de sauvetage.  
– Vous pourriez pas plutôt l'envoyer par mail ? Ou par un moyen de télécommunication quelconque ?  
– Non, ils pourraient intercepter le message.  
– Ben on s'en fout : les plans ils les ont déjà, c'est les leurs…  
– C'est vrai, mais il y a aussi le fait que le message pourrait ne jamais parvenir jusqu'à nos alliés.  
– Ah ben oui, répondit sarcastiquement le soldat. C'est sûr qu'en balançant au hasard dans l'espace une capsule de secours avec un robot dedans, ça arrivera plus sûrement jusqu'à eux… »

Mais la princesse Léla avait déjà pris sa décision. Grâce à un convertisseur VHS-USB, elle implanta les données dans la mémoire du robot, nommé D2-R2 (c'est comme le Port Salut, c'est marqué d'ssus).

« Allez, dit-elle au robot, pars avec la capsule et retrouve le vieux Ben. »

Le robot ne bougea pas.

« Madame ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Il ne bougera pas : c'est juste une poubelle. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est s'ouvrir au passage de la main, broyer et compacter les ordures et prévenir qu'il est plein avec un signal lumineux. »

La princesse regarda D2-R2 avec un air chagrin. Que faire, bon sang ?!

« Je sais : apportez-moi un robot intelligent qui pourra guider celui-ci. »

Le soldat tira la tronche.

« Ben, en termes d'intelligence, le seul qu'on ait c'est le droïde sexuel S1D4.  
– Ah… »

C'était le robot personnel de la princesse, et il était le seul doté d'une intelligence artificielle à bord.

« Tant pis : j'imagine que l'Empire me le confisquerait quoi qu'il arrive si on le garde ici. Qu'il aille avec D2-R2 ! »

La sentence était tombée comme un couperet : par cet ordre princier, le destin des deux robots avait été scellé.

* * *

La porte explosa, et un flot de soldats impériaux se déversa dans le vaisseau rebelle. Le combat fit rage, avec un échange de « pioupiou » de pistolaser.

Mais l'Empire prit rapidement le dessus, et bientôt leur chef pu prendre pied sur le vaisseau en toute sécurité.

« Ah, un bon vieil abordage » lança Vador le sombre avec sa voix grave et puissante.

Habillé tout en noir, avec un casque noir cachant intégralement son crâne, et une longue cape pas pratique mais bougrement stylée.

« Y a-t-il des survivants ? J'ai dit que je voulais la princesse en vie pour la faire parler.  
– Oui monsieur, répondit un des soldats impérial (eux ils sont tout en blanc, mais ne vous y trompez pas : ce sont des méchants aussi ; d'ailleurs, en cachant leur visage avec un casque (ce qu'on ne fait pas avec les rebelles), on aide à déshumaniser les méchants, ce qui sera utile au spectateur pour « choisir » son camp). Nous avons pu récupérer la princesse en vie, et quelques soldats se sont rendus.  
– Des connus ?  
– Non, uniquement des figurants.  
– Alors mettez-les aux fers et amenez-moi la princesse. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La princesse, un peu violentée, fut amenée. Elle ne se débattait pas, comprenant l'inutilité de toute action de sa part.

« Vador le sombre ! lança-t-elle avec dégoût. »

Et elle lui cracha au visage avec mépris (enfin, sur le casque, du coup il s'en fout complétement).

« C'est fini, princesse Orgasma. Vous avez perdu : les plans ne finiront pas entre les mains de vos petits amis les rebelles. »

La princesse ne dit rien. Elle toisa le méchant avec un regard digne.

« Monsieur ! cria un soldat impérial.  
– Oui, quoi ?  
– Une capsule de sauvetage vient de s'éjecter du vaisseau !  
– Mais si la princesse est là, qui a pu s'échapper ? Un figurant ?  
– Non, nos détecteurs ne signalent aucune forme de vie à bord.  
– Quoi ?! s'étonna Vador le sombre. On a des engins capables de détecter les formes de vie à distance ? Mais putain ça fonctionne comment ?  
– J'en sais rien… En fait ça n'a aucun sens, c'est vrai… Peut-être par la chaleur, où je ne sais quoi ?  
– Bon, peu importe. S'il n'y a personne à bord, laissez tomber.  
– Vous êtes sûr ?  
– Oui. »

Alors le grand méchant tourna les talons en faisant tournoyer sa robe de façon trop classe, et repartit, suivi des soldats impériaux qui escortait la princesse Leïla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à bord de la capsule, le droïde sexuel S1D4 et le robot poubelle-broyeur D2-R2 faisait route vers la planète de sable. Ils étaient désormais la seule chance du monde libre face à la barbarie et la dictature. Et rien que de s'imaginer ça, ça fout le jeton pour l'avenir de la liberté.


	2. Chap IV-1 : La grande braderie

En raison du grand nombre d'encouragements de votre part, je vais continuer à commettre mes méfaits. Mais soyez prévenu : vous êtes désormais complices de ce qui va suivre.

**Les guerres intersidérantes.**

* * *

**Livre IV (mais le 1****er****) : Un nouveau désespoir.**

Je sais, le jeu de mot est facile. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il le fallait.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La grande braderie.**

Bon. Commençons par planter le décor.

Comme la grande majorité des planètes de cette histoire, celle-ci ne contient qu'un seul type de territoire. Ici, il s'agit d'un désert de sable. La planète entière n'est qu'un immense désert de sable, sans le moindre plan d'eau, sans la moindre végétation.

Autant vous dire que c'est comme dans les pays du golfe : l'eau potable est une denrée rare, donc chère.

Sauf qu'ici il n'y a pas de pétrole, et tout le monde est pauvre.

En tout cas, revenons à notre personnage principal : Luc Courleciel. Oui, ça pue du zguègue comme nom de famille, mais dites-vous bien qu'il n'est pas de moi : il a officiellement été utilisé pour la promotion du film, à l'époque de sa sortie. Mais soyons honnête : le nom original, quand on y réfléchit, est tout aussi ridicule (la seule différence, c'est que comme on y comprend rien, ça passe).

Bref.

Luc est un jeune orphelin élevé par son oncle et sa tante (comme tous les personnages de fiction de l'univers, somme toute, de Riri, Fifi et Loulou à Harry Potter, en passant par Spiderman et les orphelins Baudelaire). Déjà, dans le genre original, ça se pose là.

Mais bon.

C'est une famille sans histoire, ni riche ni pauvre, et ils sont « cultivateurs d'humidité » (ce qui, sur une telle planète est très utile). Luc aide donc son oncle et à sa tante à produire de l'eau dans leur « ferme d'humidité ».

Là encore, je n'invente rien. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me forcer avec cette histoire, c'est déjà tellement con à la base…

Qu'est-ce que j'oublie de dire à leur sujet ? Bah, on y reviendra plus tard si besoin. Imaginez-vous juste que Luc a une gueule de premier de la classe, avec une coupe de cheveux improbable et une fossette au menton.

Mais avant tout, revenons-en aux deux robots du prologue.

La capsule avait atterrit en plein milieu du désert (sans déc' ?), ce qui n'était pas fait pour : comme toutes les capsules, elle ne pouvait qu'amerrir, l'eau empêchant la destruction totale du bouzin. Mais comme il n'y avait pas d'eau et qu'aucun des deux robots n'auraient de toute façon pu viser la mer, ils s'écrasèrent. Malgré la coque de protection qui avait empêché la capsule de se désintégrer en entrant dans l'atmosphère, et malgré un système de parachute qui avait vaguement freiné l'engin, ils avaient touché le sol à je sais pas combien de kilomètre à l'heure, se prenant une décélération inimaginable de genre 4000 G d'un coup.

Ayant survécu essentiellement pour des raisons scénaristiques évidents, nous les retrouvons.

N'ayant pas d'objectif bien précis, hormis retrouver « le vieux Ben » (ce qui est peu précis comme nom, des mecs appelés Ben il devait y en avoir des dizaines de milliers sur cette planète), les robots s'étaient mis en route, avec le fatalisme propre à la machine.

Ils se dirigèrent au hasard parmi les dunes, espérant tomber sur un village ou que sais-je encore.

« Il faut que je me repose où je vais tomber en pièce, déclara S1D4. J'ai les articulations frigorifiées. »

Oui, c'est débile comme phrase. Mais c'est pas de moi, c'est dans le film. Quand je vous dis que j'ai même pas besoin de me forcer.

Ils marchèrent (enfin, D2R2 ne marche pas mais roule, mais c'est plus commode de dire ça comme ça) pendant un long moment. Long comment j'en sais rien, mais disons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

« Je n'ai pas confiance, déclara S1D4. Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

Ils étaient dans un genre de canyon (oui : parfois, il n'y a pas de sable mais de la rocaille : ça reste du désert, on passe simplement de l'erg au reg, pour ceusses qui se souviennent de leur cours de géo).

Ils furent alors attaqués par une horde de petits bonshommes, armés de tasers.

« Gloubi-boulga toyota » déclara l'un d'eux dans une langue inconnue.

Alors les autres tirèrent sur les robots, et la décharge électrique les paralysa.

Enfin, dans le scénar du moins : un pote ingénieur me souffle qu'en fait, ça créé un court-circuit qui grille tout. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas, moi, alors je passe outre.

Les petits bonshommes, emportèrent les robots à bout de bras jusqu'à leur semi-remorque garé plus loin, et les balancèrent dedans. Il y avait à l'intérieur un paquet d'autres robots d'occasion (plus près de la casse que de l'usine, par contre : 100 000 au compteur et plus).

Tous les robots étaient allumés, et s'agitaient de manière désordonnée, comme un peu perdu. Au mépris de toute économie d'énergie, mais passons.

Revenons-en plutôt à notre héros. Les histoires de robots ça va cinq minutes.

« Luc ! gueula l'oncle Owen.  
– Ouais, quoi ? répondit celui-ci en gueulant tout aussi fort. »

Il était dans sa chambre, casque sur la tête, à écouter du Led Zeppelin.

« Le dernier robot capable de déchiffrer le langage binaire des cellules du vaporateur d'humidité vient de rendre l'âme. Il y a la grande braderie en ce moment en ville, va voir si t'en trouve un. »

Luc coupa la musique.

« Fait chier. »

Oui, parce que (et là encore je n'invente rien cher lecteur) les machines qui extraient l'humidité de l'air pour produire de l'eau, ben elles n'ont pas d'interface ou quoi : il faut un deuxième robot distinct pour comprendre ce qu'elles foutent et pour les régler. Débile.

« Et prend aussi une poubelle pour ta tante, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Oui : l'oncle Owen est le genre de vieux misogynes qui n'offre comme cadeau à sa femme que des ustensiles pour les tâches ménagères. Nouvelle serpillière à la Saint Valentin, lot de poêles à l'anniversaire, sèche-linge à Noël, etc.

Mais la tante Béryle ne disait rien : comme beaucoup de femme au foyer, elle fermait sa gueule et se contentait d'une vie pathétique. Et après tout elle n'était pas à plaindre : Owen Lard n'était ni alcoolique ni violent, chose rare.

« Ouais, je vais voir ce que je trouve » annonça Luc en arrivant dans le salon.

Et c'était pas gagné : dans ce genre de vide-grenier, on vend surtout ses vieilles merdes hors d'usage.

Au sein de la grande braderie, il y avait des zones. Pour atteindre l'espace « Électro-ménager &amp; Hi-Tech », il fallait passer par le marché aux esclaves.

Luc en profita pour zieuter un peu la marchandise féminine.

« He mon gars ! l'apostropha un marchand qui avait un accent de juif séfarade.  
– Hum ? grogna Luc, trop poli pour refuser de répondre.  
– Un esclave, ça te tente ? J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? De bons grands esclaves costauds pour les tâches pénibles ? De jolies petites minettes pour te satisfaire comme tu le voudras ?  
– Non, heu, écoutez… Je cherche des robots. C'est plus efficace et moins coûteux à l'entretien.  
– Oui mais c'est de la qualité, ce que je propose !  
– Peut-être, mais ça vaut pas un robot, quel que soit l'usage. C'est dépassé, l'être humain. »

C'était vrai : les tâches pénibles, les tâches intellectuelles, tout était mieux fait par un robot, et pour moins cher. Même les robots sexuels faisaient des pipes divines capables de rendre jalouse n'importe quelle pute de Bangkok.

Le marchand eu un air triste.

« Allez, mon gars, faut que je fasse tourner mes affaires : m'acheter un esclave, c'est aider une petite entreprise qui va mal. Tout le monde veut des robots, maintenant, et j'ai du mal à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. »

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, et le força à regarder les esclaves.

« Regarde-les, bon sang ! dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. Si je n'arrive pas à les vendre, je serais obligé de les envoyer à l'équarrissage, pour qu'on en fasse des farines animales et de la colle.  
– Ouais, ben c'est dur pour tout le monde. Nous, on a déjà pas mal de soucis avec la ferme d'humidité, alors on peut pas aider tout le monde. »

Sur ce, il s'arracha à la poigne du marchand et reparti, fendant la foule d'un pas déterminé.

« Mince… »

Le marchand se tourna vers ses bêtes. Enfin, sa marchandise. Enfin, ses esclaves.

« Désolé, les gars… Ce sera l'équarrissage pour vous, demain. »

Ils n'eurent pas la moindre réaction. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la mort face à une vie de servitude, de brimades, de travail forcené et (pour les femmes) de viols répétés ? Ça n'est, finalement, qu'une libération, ou du moins un sort ni meilleur ni pire.

Nan, je déconne : ils eurent les chocottes grave.

Sur ce, le marchand sorti un tube de colle et la commença à la sniffer bruyamment.

« C'est bien la seule méthode de planer et d'oublier mes soucis de vendeurs ruinés » lâcha-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Si vous avez compris le truc, en tout cas lui non.

Luc arriva bientôt au stand de robots d'occasion.

« Salut, dit-il au petit bonhomme qui gérait le stand le plus prometteur (nommé « Nos beaux robots », un jeu de mot que je qualifierais de « facile », et en tout cas digne des meilleurs noms de salon de coiffure).  
– Zoum zoum Astérix, répondit celui-ci. »

Il faut le savoir, les petits bonshommes sont de véritables marchands de tapis. Je vous préviens, comme ça vous le saurez si un jour vous en croisez un.

« Alors voilà, il me faudrait une poubelle automatique et un robot capable de déchiffrer le langage binaire des cellules du vaporateur d'humidité. »

Le vendeur lui désigna D2R2.

« Legoland nuoc-mâm, annonça-t-il. »

Luc jaugea le robot du regard.

« C'est vrai qu'à ce prix-là, ça vaut le coup. Et avec la fonction compactage, c'est quoi la capacité totale en litres ?  
– Total Recall wonderbra !  
– Ah ouais, pas mal. Je le prends. Et pour l'autre ? »

Le petit bonhomme le conduisit devant S1D4.

« Bla bla panaché. »

Luc eu l'air suspicieux.

« Vous êtes sûr ? On dirait un droïde sexuel…  
– Mégaman turlute ! Jéricho.  
– Ah bon, ben c'est d'accord alors. »

Luc paya et embarqua les deux robots.

Autant vous le dire, lecteurs : si acheter D2R2 était une assez bonne affaire, lorsque Luc a acheté S1D4 il s'est fait mettre bien profond.

Mais voyons plutôt la suite.

Luc rentra chez lui, et se mit au travail pour retaper et formater les deux robots.

C'était un as du bricolage, le Luc. Passionné de mécanique, son rêve était de devenir pilote de vaisseau spatial.

Le problème c'est qu'il était pauvre et ne pouvait pas espérer un jour quitter son bled.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas les moyens de se payer des études.

En fait, la seule solution pour lui, c'était d'entrer dans l'armée. Il pourrait voler, et on lui paierait ses études s'il survivait à sa période d'engagement.

Mais son oncle refusait. Il avait besoin de lui à la ferme, pour l'aider. Les ouvriers agricoles ça coûtait cher, Luc rien du tout (sauf la bouffe).

Pendant que S1D4 trempait dans un bain d'huile (pour heu… j'imagine pour décoincer les grains de sable on va dire), Luc s'occupait du robot poubelle-broyeur.

« Faut je réinitialise ta mémoire, mon gars. C'est comme avec les imprimantes : les fabricants ont tendance à brider les capacités des poubelles automatiques. Elles annoncent qu'elles sont pleines alors qu'il y a encore un peu de place, et comme ça on les vide plus souvent et donc on consomme plus de sac poubelles ! »

Heureusement, Luc sait y faire.

« Tiens, il y a un fichier bizarre dans la mémoire. Une vidéo ? »

Curieux, il lança le mp4.

Une jeune bombasse (de son point de vue en tout cas) apparu alors.

« Aidez-moi, Ben Kéno-Bite. Vous êtes mon seul espoir. J'ai réussis à obtenir les plans de l'étoile de la mort qui tue, mais mon vaisseau vient d'être arrimé et je ne pourrai pas les faire parvenir aux rebelles… »

Et la vidéo continuait, avec des explications sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Ben v'là aut' chose… » lâcha Luc.


	3. Chap IV-2 : Chez le vieux Ben

**Chapitre 2 : Chez le vieux Ben.**

Luc, qui se fait grave chier dans sa vie et flaire une bonne occasion d'aventure, décide de partir à la recherche du fameux « Ben Kéno-Bite ».

Il y a justement un gus de ce nom-là dans le coin, et ça pourrait être lui (quoi que, là encore, sur une telle planète, il doit y avoir quarante ou cinquante mille homonymes, mais passons).

Enfin, « dans le coin »… Disons que dans un désert où le voisin le plus proche est à cinq bornes, le vieux Ben habite à quatre heures de route. Luc le connaît de nom, essentiellement parce que le mec passe régulièrement dans les journaux pour attentat à la pudeur ou des trucs du genre.

Le lendemain matin, donc, très tôt, Luc piqua la bagnole de son oncle pour faire le trajet. Il part vers l'inconnu, espérant bien une intrépide aventure.

Il embarque les deux robots, et zou !

Oui, les deux. On sait pas trop pourquoi il emmène S1D4, mais c'est un personnage principal donc il faut bien en faire quelque chose. D2R2 est manifestement le seul qui compte, puisque c'est lui qui contient l'appel à l'aide de la princesse Orgasma, mais il ne faut pas être trop regardant sur le scénario. Habitue-toi dès maintenant, lecteur, car il semblerait que les scénaristes aient chié dans leurs propres mains avant de nous pondre ça, donc attends toi à un paquet d'autres trucs bizarres.

Bref. Voici donc Luc et les deux robots en route vers leur destin. Comme quatre heures c'est long et qu'un robot c'est limité niveau discussion, Luc a allumé la radio et mis Nostalgie.

Oui, S1D4 parle, en théorie, mais il est très chiant donc un peu de musique c'est tout aussi bien.

C'est une rétrospective sur Claude François (oui, c'est revenu à la mode à ce moment-là).

Après quelques heures de route, le GPS annonça qu'on s'approchait de chez le vieux Ben.

Bon, c'est un putain de désert, donc le GPS, depuis le départ, gueule toute les cinq minutes « continuez tout droit » et parfois « vous déviez légèrement de votre trajectoire, allez encore plus tout droit que ça ».

J'y pense, d'un coup. Ils ont des vaisseaux spatiaux et des putains de trucs trop moderne, mais la voiture automatique, toujours pas ? C'est bien triste le futur. Obligés de conduire avec ses mains et tout…

Bref.

Tout d'un coup, un ballon traversa la route, suivit d'un petit enfant qui courrait. Luc enfonça à fond la pédale de frein et donna un gros coup de volant, mais renversa quand même le malheureux bambin.

Rien de bien grave en vrai : l'enfant est passé direct sous les roues donc le pare-choc est nickel.

Mais Luc, bêtement, décida de s'arrêter pour vérifier si l'enfant allait bien.

Grave erreur, sur le Paris-Dakar on leur conseillait de pas s'arrêter, car le risque était de se faire mettre en pièce par la population locale.

Bon, l'enfant est apparemment mort, en tout cas inconscient, mais Luc n'a pas le temps de vérifier plus que cela : il est rapidement attaqué par les affreux Bonshommes des sables.

Alors pour tout vous dire, ces gens-là semblent être des bédouins arabes avec des chameaux et tout le bordel. L'enfant est semble-t-il un de leur, alors ils sont chiffonnés. Voire énervés. Voire prêt à lyncher Luc sans autre forme de procès.

« À mort ! hurlaient certains bédouins. »

Luc tenta de remonter fissa dans la voiture, mais il fut attrapé par une quinzaine de mains et jetés au sol.

Oui, l'un des types est manchot.

« Non, c'est un accident ! hurla Luc. J'ai pas fait exprès, lâchez-moi ! »

Mais rien n'y fait : Luc est assommé à coup de masse et les robots capturés (ça peut se revendre).

Les affreux bonshommes des sables traînèrent alors Luc inconscient et l'un d'eux sorti une corde. Ils semblaient bien décidés à le pendre sans autre forme de procès. Bon, y avait pas d'arbre, mais une strangulation ça marche tout aussi bien, après tout.

Alors que tout espoir est perdu pour notre héros (enfin pas vraiment, on sait qu'il est le héros et que ça va durer au moins trois films), un homme mystérieux surgit d'entre eux les… euh… Arriva d'un coup au milieu de cet immense désert qui décidemment recèle bien des surprises alors qu'on devrait voir arriver n'importe qui à trente bornes.

Poussant des hurlements bizarres et agitant les bras tel un dément, il mit en déroute les méchants bédouins.

Sans même se battre. Apparemment les mecs ont peur de lui. Ils laissèrent tout sur place, y compris la voiture, les deux robots et la corde.

L'homme encapuchonné (en fait c'est ça que ça veut dire « mystérieux ») adossa Luc contre la calandre de la voiture et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais vous êtes Ben ! » s'écria Luc en se frottant la tête, sans savoir s'il avait juste un hématome où s'il avait le crâne ouvert.

Donc on découvre que c'est Ben. Comme de par hasard. Putain de scénar.

« Qui d'autre ? Je suis le seul habitant à trente lieues à la ronde ! répondit l'homme.  
– Pas faux… reconnu Luc en voyant sa main pleine de sang, signe d'une bonne plaie à l'arrière du crâne.  
– J'ai de quoi te recoudre chez moi. Du fil de pèche ou du fil de boucher, comme tu préfères.  
– Y a pas d'eau pour pécher sur cette planète.  
– C'est un vieux reste de quand j'habitais ailleurs. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
– Je vous ai reconnu. La police locale fait souvent afficher votre photo dans les journaux pour mettre en garde les gens.  
– J'ai le droit de vivre nu sur mes parcelles de terres, quand même ! Je suis encore chez moi !  
– Non, c'est illégal. Et vous traumatisez les bédouins de passage.  
– Oui, alors te plains pas, petit ! Heureusement que je passais par là pour mettre en déroute ces bougnoules de nomades, sinon tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle. »

Sur ces belles paroles pleines de sagesse et de tolérance, les quatre personnages embarquèrent dans la bagnole, direction la maison de Ben.

Bon, je dis maison, mais c'est un genre de vieux machin à la mexicaine.

L'intérieur est un vaste souque : Ben, on dirait bien, accumule compulsivement tout ce qu'il peut. Des piles de journaux, des appareils électro-ménagers et des meubles entassés, des bouteilles vides, des livres, et tout un tas d'autres conneries que j'ai la flemme de détailler.

Il est manifestement atteint par le syndrome de Diogène, avec syllogomanie et tout le bordel. Il a même une collection de cartes téléphoniques. Des cartes téléphoniques, putain !

Mais on le savait déjà : Ben est dérangé, un peu bizarre. Vaguement mystique, aussi, vous allez voir ça juste après.

« Tu veux un truc à boire ? J'ai du Pulco.  
– L'eau est fraîche ?  
– Évidemment que non.  
– Alors une bière, plutôt.  
– Vendu ! »

Ben sortit du frigo deux bières, et les décapsula avec les dents.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre par ici, petit ?  
– Ben je vous cherchais. »

Le vieux Ben fronça les sourcils.

« Chuis sur le cul, personne vient me voir d'habitude. Enfin, sauf la police, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Luc lui montra D2R2.

« Il y a un message pour vous, là-dedans. »

Ben fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Fais écouter. »

Luc lança le message.

Là, Ben fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils lui touchèrent les pommettes.

« Vous comprenez ces histoires ? demanda Luc après la fin de l'enregistrement.  
– Ouaip. J'en ai bien peur. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil (ou plutôt sur un pile de livre avec deux piles de journaux comme accoudoirs), et resta à méditer sans un mot.

Luc n'osait pas parler, de peur de déranger le vieux sage dans ses réflexions, alors il resta à siroter sa bière et à réciter l'alphabet en rotant. (Oui, c'est un jeune après tout, faut pas l'oublier.)

« J'ai bien connu ton père, tu sais, annonça finalement le vieil homme.  
– Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Luc. Je l'ai pas connu, moi. »

Les rumeurs semblaient dire vrai : il était un peu fou.

« Mais c'est une époque lointaine, continua-t-il sans détourer le regard d'une vieille cafetière. Ton père était alors un grand Djédaille…  
– Ah. Z'êtes sûr ? Parce qu'en vrai dans la famille on est paysan de père en fils depuis la nuit des temps, en fait.  
– C'est que Owen et Béryle t'ont faire croire en tout cas. Il y a une exception dans ton arbre généalogique de bouseux : ton père. Il a quitté cette planète misérable et a fait de grandes choses. Mais il a fini par se faire tuer par Vador le Sombre… »

Luc n'y croit pas trop, et se dit que le vieux délire, le confond avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand même, il lui a donné le nom de son oncle et de sa tante. Peut-être une coïncidence : il aurait reconnu Luc et connaîtrait vaguement les époux Lard.

M'enfin ça intrigue Luc, tout ça.

« J'ai rencontré ton père sur cette planète alors qu'il était encore enfant. J'étais jeune moi aussi à l'époque… Il vivait avec sa mère, Shifoumi, qui disait qu'il n'avait pas de père, et qu'elle était vierge. En vrai je pense qu'elle s'était faite engrossée par le premier venu au bal de fin d'année et… mais je m'égare. »

Là, ça devenait flippant.

« J'ai assisté à ta naissance. C'est ce jour-là que ta mère est morte en couche. Le doc a dit qu'elle n'avait plus la force de vivre, et qu'elle est morte de désespoir. Moi je crois surtout qu'elle s'est vidée de son sang comme un porc égorgé. Ce doc était un charlatan et il s'est enfuit sans laisser d'adresse avant qu'on puisse porter plainte. Non mais quand même : mourir parce qu'on a plus la force de vivre, ça ne veut rien dire… »

Sur ce, comme si quelque chose lui revenait subitement à la mémoire, il partit fouiller son tas d'immondices et en sortit un genre de tube bizarre, avec des boutons sur le côté et tout.

« Ce sabre laser a appartenu à ton père. »

Luc regretta ne pas avoir fui discrètement pendant que le vieux avait le dos tourné à chercher le sabre.

« À mon père, ah ouais. Bien sûr.  
– Il est à toi. »

Le vieux Ben lui tendit l'engin. Luc n'en revenait pas : s'il fonctionnait, l'objet valait au moins six mois de salaire.

Comme un cadeau, ça se refuse pas, Luc le prit.

« C'est d'ailleurs avec ce même sabre laser que ton père a tué des dizaines d'enfants lorsqu'il a ravagé le temple des Djédailles. » lança alors Ben, négligemment.

Autant vous dire que ça jeta un froid.

« Mais putain c'est glauque.  
– J'aurais peut-être pas dû te raconter cette partie-là de l'histoire… Bref. Faut quand même que tu le prennes et que tu t'en serves. »

Il se rassit et prit une minute de réflexion les yeux fermés.

Enfin, il s'endort comme une loque, mais comme il est vieux ça fait comme un sage en méditation.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Bon, écoute. Il faut que je prenne ces robots et que je les apporte au sénateur Orgasma, sur Aldorande. »

Luc était pas convaincu convaincu.

« Bin c'est-à-dire que mon oncle vous laissera pas partir comme ça avec ses robots.  
– Oui, c'est bien normal. Alors je te propose ceci : on va aller voir ton oncle et ta tante, et je vais leur proposer de racheter D2R2 à un bon prix.  
– Et S1D4 ?  
– Ah ça je vous le laisse, je m'en fous pas mal. »

Luc soupira.

« Ça a l'air pas mal comme aventure. J'aimerais bien vous accompagner, mais on a besoin de moi à la ferme. C'est bientôt les vendanges. »

Oui, je sais que dans le chapitre précédent on apprend que l'oncle et la tante de Luc ont une « ferme d'humidité » pour produire de l'eau. Ça devrait fonctionner pareil toute l'année, ça, mais ici le film dit bien que l'oncle de Luc a besoin de lui pour la moisson qui arrive dans six mois.

Moi non plus j'y comprends rien à ce putain de scénar. Il fallait juste un genre de truc pour retenir Luc à la ferme et ils ont pris le premier truc auquel ils ont pensé.

Bon, évidemment, on sait qu'il va finir par partir à l'aventure. C'est le héros après tout. Nous verrons dans le chapitre suivant comme qu'il va faire pour faire ça.


End file.
